


Omega Gellert

by CelestialxXxAngel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Newt, Alpha Newt Scamander, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Aurors, Authority Figures, Claiming Bites, Cold, Cold Weather, Consent, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Desperation, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gen, Gentleness, Guilty Pleasures, Hugs, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Love Bites, M/M, Magic, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Master/Slave, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Mornings, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Sexual Slavery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Public Sex, Punishment, Quiet, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sharing Body Heat, Slavery, Slaves, St Mungo's Hospital, Terrorism, Terrorists, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trouble, Unconsciousness, Wall Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: If anyone told him that Gellert Grindelwald, the most notorious dark lord to ever exist by far, was actually an omega and Newt would end up rescuing him today, the Magizoologist would politely smile and quietly point them to the nearest mental hospital.





	Omega Gellert

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! In celebration of getting all the needed approvals for my thesis… Well, not really, I think I probably still need about one or two more of his sign… Anyway, I am going to write an omega Gellert fic. Like, I really want to read them but there is just so few of them that I literally could count it with one hand. So, I decide to write one myself! This is my first time writing an alpha beta omega universe though, please be kind with me and do enjoy the story, folks!

If anyone told him that Gellert Grindelwald, the most notorious dark lord to ever exist by far, was actually an omega and Newt would end up rescuing him today, the Magizoologist would politely smile and quietly point them to the nearest mental hospital.

Newt was in the middle of a chase with his Niffler when the sharp smell of an omega in distress suddenly assaulted his nose. He stopped short in front of a dark alley where the smell came from and his Niffler went into.

Newt sighed before readying his wand, he could already hear Theseus's voice scolding him on the back of his head.

_"Just because you are an alpha, it doesn't mean that you need to throw yourself on every trouble you find."_

Ha. Honestly, pot calling kettle black.

His alpha brother didn't get his title of being a war hero without recklessly charging on the enemy's frontlines at least once.

Beside, Newt didn't find troubles, troubles seemed to always find him on every opportunity.

The sight that greeted him in the dark alley almost made Newt to turn around and apparate himself to St Mungo.

Because.

One. His Niffler was climbing on the distressed omega.

Two. The said distressed omega also happened to be Gellert Grindelwald.

Three. Gellert Grindelwald was getting shoved against the wall by a drunken man who was obviously an alpha.

Merlin's beard. This was a dream. Wait, no, not a dream. A nightmare. This was a nightmare that Newt needed to wake up from.

He growled instinctively when the alpha tried to undo the omega's zipper. The alcohol induced alpha paused before settling his gaze on Newt like he just realized there was another alpha in the vicinity.

"Uh, hey, you, you, want to, hic, do him together, hic? I, hic, I don't, hic, mind sharing." The alpha slurred.

Newt growled again and prepared to fire a spell, 'Petrificus Totalus' on his lips but before he could cast it, the drunken alpha stumbled around and fell down. He started to snore on the ground, apparently out cold for good.

Newt paused for a moment before turning his attention from the unconscious alpha to the distressed omega. His lips were bruised, his rumpled shirt was missing a few of it is buttons, and he was sweating.

Wait, what? Newt blinked. That's not right. This was almost winter, he could even already feel the cold chill in the wind.

Then, Newt could feel his own focus sharpening and he could finally smell something else beneath the distressed smell.

Oh. Oh. The omega was in heat.

Gellert Grindelwald, the notorious dark wizard, terror in different parts of the world, someone who looked like an alpha through and through, was actually an omega. An omega in heat.

Newt gulped.

When an omega was in heat, it was impossible for them to resist an alpha's command. There was no exception. It was a common knowledge.

It explained why the dark wizard didn't fight back or just straight up killed the alpha in the first place. It was probably why the man still didn't move an inch despite everything. The command was probably still in effect.

He should probably reinforce the command with something like 'stay still like that while I alert the authorities' or 'don't move an inch until the Aurors arrive.'

Instead, he opened his mouth and almost did a face palm.

"Don't worry. You are safe now." That was actually the first thing he blurted out to the notorious wizard.

Grindelwald's pale face was passive. Expressionless. Yet, his mismatched eyes were glaring with fury and mistrust.

There was also desperation and need.

Newt blinked again. Oh. Right. Omega in heat.

He hesitated for a moment before he decided to come closer to the blond-haired wizard.

There was an alarmed look with a flash of resignation before a guarded poker face carefully took appearance and settled in his face.

"It is okay." Newt said soothingly before hugging the other wizard gently. Whenever Theseus was upset, a hug always seemed to make him felt better.

Gellert shuddered.

Then, there was a quiet plea.

"Please." Gellert whispered softly in his ear.

In that moment, Newt could probably make Gellert Grindelwald to be his omega, his slave, making him to be entirely dependent on him, to never be able to live without him. He could punish this man for all his wrongdoings. He could have his way with him and take his pleasure however he wanted. Have sex and bite the omega's gland. It would be easy.

But it won't be right.

A consent from an omega in heat wasn't a consent at all.

If Newt decided to have his way with him now, it would be equal to a rape.

Newt might do some illegal things in his life but being a rapist would never be one of them. Not now. Not ever.

So, he steeled himself and firmly stayed there in the place, hugging the dark wizard in the dark alley and did nothing more except giving his scarf when a particularly chilly wind caused the dark wizard to shiver slightly.

Newt didn't remember when he closed his eyes and fell asleep but it was already morning when he woke up. The drunken alpha was still snoring on the ground but Gellert was nowhere in sight.

His Niffler was playing with gold coins not far away from him and his scarf was wrapped around his own neck with the word 'thank you' crafted beautifully by magic on it.

Newt smiled. "Your welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for now, I guess. I am starting to get sleepy so I am going to go to sleep now. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments or review on your way out, people. Thank you for reading! Bye!


End file.
